


История поисковых запросов

by alena1405



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mostly Gen, Pre-Canon, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alena1405/pseuds/alena1405
Summary: На самом деле, Оберштайн и Фернер познакомились намного раньше, когда Оберштайну было только двадцать три, а Фернеру - всего двадцать.Можно представить, что это AU, но это пре-канон.Служебная командировка, плавно переходящая в приключение со всеми атрибутами курортного романа: море, солнце, белый песок, катание на крутой тачке вдоль побережья, лунная дорожка на диком ночном пляже, и даже серенада Фернер-стайл.Это джен, но это и преслэш.
Relationships: Anton Ferner/Paul von Oberstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	История поисковых запросов

***  


Кто угодно счел бы такую командировку неслыханной удачей. Разве не везение - получить направление на планету, знаменитую своими морскими курортами? И очень дорогими курортами, о которых простым служащим инфоцентра генштаба не приходится даже мечтать. И вдруг такой дар судьбы: путешествие за казенный счет туда, где море, белоснежный песок пляжей и девушки с золотистым загаром. Конечно же, многие позавидовали Оберштайну, недоумевая, почему именно ему достался этот счастливый билет, тем более что сам он не выглядел ни заинтересованным, ни довольным, будто бы эта командировка не отличалась для него от всех прочих.  
А он заранее знал, что завидовать нечему и там, где старший инспектор и группа наблюдателей будут безмятежно наслаждаться пляжным отдыхом, ему придется работать, в одиночку выполняя всю рутину плановой инспекции, и готовя отчетную документацию.  
Уже в пути старший инспектор сообщил подчиненному, что на этот раз проверка будет проводиться не формально, а образцово-показательно, с выявлением всех возможных нарушений и официальным занесением их в протокол. Всё потому, что «сверху» поступило указание: этот гарнизон не должен пройти комиссию с первой попытки. Требовалось найти серьёзные недочеты, на устранение которых потребуется от нескольких недель до нескольких месяцев, а если таковых не обнаружится, тогда – тянуть время, инициируя дополнительные проверки и выставляя мелкие замечания.  
Собственно, именно потому в комиссию и взяли Оберштайна. Кто угодно другой с радостью согласился бы выполнить штатную проверку ради возможности прокатиться на элитный курорт. Но старший лейтенант Пауль фон Оберштайн отличался особой скрупулезностью, когда дело касалось правил и нормативов, и мало кто мог сравниться с ним в способности обнаружить даже тщательно скрываемые проблемы и злоупотребления. Нередко такое служебное рвение ему же выходило боком, когда его полный рапорт не включали в итоговый отчет комиссии, а заставляли переписывать, ограничиваясь только незначительными замечаниями. Но на этот раз старший инспектор заверил, что Оберштайну предоставят полную свободу и всяческое содействие: чем больше нарушений попадет в отчет – тем лучше.  
Поначалу Пауль заподозрил в этом какой-то подвох: инспекция проводилась в недавно сформированном гарнизоне частной армии, а такие подразделения не состояли на балансе имперских вооруженных сил и находились на полном хозяйственном обеспечении своего владельца. И если так, то чего ради выполнять столь серьезную проверку в гарнизоне, который надо просто поставить на учёт на случай массовой мобилизации?  
Но когда начальник проговорился насчет крайнего срока, до которого нужно было дотянуть с проверкой, головоломка сошлась. В сентябре владельцу планеты исполнялось двадцать пять лет, и предполагалось, что на юбилей ему присвоят звание вице-адмирала. Собственный флот у молодого контр-адмирала уже имелся, но для нового звания недоставало ещё и гарнизона планетного базирования. Подразделение сформировали, однако, если оно не пройдет проверку, то получение нового звания к знаменательной дате не состоится. Всё это означало, что в очередной раз «наверху» кто-то из аристократов повздорил с высшим военным командованием, а «внизу» расплачиваться за это придется совсем другим людям: наверняка кого-то в гарнизоне назначат виноватым, если комиссия генштаба не поставит подразделение на учёт к нужной дате. Ещё можно было бы поразмыслить о том, что кому-то в двадцать четыре года звание контр-адмирала досталось как приложение к графскому титулу, а сам Пауль в свои двадцать три едва дослужился до старшего лейтенанта.  
Впрочем, ни чужие звания, ни чужие проблемы не должны были его волновать, и свою задачу он понял однозначно: в ходе проверки требуется выявить нарушения, иначе виноватым командование назначит уже его. При таких вводных солнце, море и шелест ветра в кронах пальм станут только лишними раздражителями. Пауль нейтрально относился к летнему зною, но не тогда, когда переживать его приходилось в строгом военном мундире. Он мог лишь надеяться, что в том помещении, которое ему предоставят для работы, окажутся хорошие кондиционеры. Но будучи реалистом, он понимал, что в гарнизоне на такой технике могли и сэкономить.  
На месте что-то оказалось почти так, как он предвидел, и в то же время всё было много лучше, чем он ожидал.

***  
В кабинете царила восхитительная прохлада, и не за счет кондиционеров, а благодаря электронной системе, придававшей оконным стеклам то абсолютную прозрачность, то легкую дымку, то полное затемнение. Жарким днём окна были настроены на блокировку теплового излучения, пропуская яркий дневной свет, но оставляя тропический зной за пределами помещения.  
Такие же оконные системы стояли не только в кабинетах офицеров, но и во всех корпусах гарнизона. Частная армия, любой каприз за деньги хозяина. И это было основной из причин, по которой здесь не нашлось самых распространенных нарушений: признаков хищений и финансовых махинаций.  
\- Какой смысл воровать у самого себя? – резонно заметил младший лейтенант, назначенный ему в ассистенты комендантом гарнизона.  
Оберштайн проводил стандартные проверки уже несколько дней, но до сих пор не смог определиться, кем считать человека, повсюду его сопровождавшего – оппонентом или союзником?  
Антон Фернер не чинил ни малейших препятствий его расследованиям, напротив, оказывал всяческое содействие. Документы подавались по первому требованию, доступ во все помещения предоставлялся без ограничений, интервью со служащими гарнизона, включая офицеров высокого ранга, согласовывались без промедления.  
Но, в то же время, Фернер не помогал ему и не давал подсказок, позволяя выстраивать ошибочные посылки, чтобы потом триумфально обрушить сделанный на их основе вывод. Похоже, это доставляло ему удовольствие. В просторном кабинете они сидели друг напротив друга, разделенные столом для переговоров, и их противостояние напоминало карточную игру, без крапленых карт и тузов в рукаве, просто на каждый ход Оберштайна у Фернера находилась старшая карта в масть.  
\- Некомплект по обмундированию, - изложил Оберштайн очередную старательно проверенную и рассчитанную претензию.  
\- Вы смотрите стандарт, а он разработан для регионов с сезонной сменой климата, - парировал Фернер, выкладывая на стол официальные дополнения к нормативам, - Здесь же применяются нормы для тропических зон. Вот данные метеорологических наблюдений за несколько лет: на территории, в границах которой размещен гарнизон, температурный режим соответствует тропическому климату.  
Судя по датам на титульном листе метеосводки, срок, скромно озвученный Фернером как «несколько лет», на деле составлял почти семь веков – больше, чем время от основания Империи.  
Взяв на заметку этот свой прокол, Оберштайн перепроверял новые находки с предельной тщательностью… чтобы в следующий раз попасться почти на том же самом!  
\- Недостаток мясной и рыбной продукции в пайке для рядовых, - объявил он.  
\- Следует учитывать полный рацион, - возразил на это Фернер, - в приморских гарнизонах допускается замена части белковой пищи местными морепродуктами.  
И, разумеется, у него уже была заготовлена раскладка по меню за прошедшие три дня, где нормы по белкам сходились за счет креветок, кальмаров и салата из морской капусты с гребешком.  
Оберштайн подумал всё то же сакраментальное «Частная армия!», вслух он этого не произносил, но словно отвечая на его мысль, Фернер дополнил:  
\- По субботам на ужин дают лобстеров.  
На следующий день Оберштайн уже не стал полагаться на нормативы, и указал на то, что можно было не только увидеть, но даже пощупать собственными руками:  
\- Часть огнетушителей в технологических помещениях не опломбирована.  
Но оказалось, что на этот раз с нормативами всё-таки надо было свериться, потому что Фернер ответил:  
\- Опломбировано и снабжено инвентарными номерами такое количество огнетушителей, которое необходимо для обеспечения помещений данной площади. Остальные поставлены дополнительно, это не запрещено.  
После «лобстеров» можно было уже что угодно принимать, как должное, но всё же Оберштайн спросил:  
\- Зачем вам лишние огнетушители?  
Он бы даже не удивился, если б Фернер сказал: «чтобы поставить проверяющих в дурацкое положение». Но тот сообщил ещё более очевидное:  
\- Как раз из-за пломб на штатных: их очень трудно сдернуть, особенно в спешке. Кто-то при этом срывает ногти, кто-то обдирает кожу на пальцах. Поэтому поставили дополнительные, чтобы было, чем воспользоваться в случае пожара. А опломбированные стоят для комиссии.  
И именно это было отличительной чертой местного гарнизона: здесь всё было сделано рационально везде, где настоящие удобство и безопасность можно было обеспечить, не нарушая норм и инструкций.  
Претензии следовало предъявлять, скорее, начальству других подразделений. Тех, где склады были забиты лишним имуществом в соответствии со стандартными нормативами без учета местных особенностей, где поставки провизии осуществлялись с других планет при наличии богатых ресурсов на собственной, где несчастные случаи происходили с печальной регулярностью, несмотря на то, что, казалось бы, самый последний рядовой знал инструкции по технике безопасности наизусть.  
Для Оберштайна это была далеко не первая инспекция, и он успел насмотреться на гарнизоны, где нарушения лезли изо всех щелей, и не попадали в отчеты только потому, что таково было указание вышестоящего начальства. Он сам с этим не то, чтобы смирился, просто решил, что в этой системе чем хуже – тем лучше, так пусть она и дальше отравляет сама себя. Поэтому как нечто само собой разумеющееся воспринимались и вечно пьяные коменданты, и вороватые хозяйственники, и пожилые жены старших офицеров, беззастенчиво липнущие к молоденьким солдатам. К нему, случалось, тоже приставали скучающие дамы, почему-то уверенные, что делают одолжение молодому человеку, с которым судьба так жестоко обошлась, и несчастный юноша с электронными глазами, конечно же, страдает от одиночества. Оберштайн от одиночества не страдал, и уже научился вежливо и аккуратно избавляться от непрошеного внимания.  
Здесь всё было не так, как обычно. Комендант лично открывал утреннюю гимнастику, начиная с того, что в свои пятьдесят лет ровно пятьдесят раз подтягивался на турнике. У заместителя по хозяйственной части весь учет был абсолютно прозрачен и настолько автоматизирован, что датчики со стеллажей на складах самостоятельно направляли запросы на дополнительные поставки той или иной номенклатуры. Скучающих замужних дам в возрасте здесь не было, потому что, не считая коменданта, самому старшему офицеру гарнизона было только тридцать два, и все были неженаты. А жена самого коменданта, в свои сорок пять, смотрела на мужа так, будто бы у них всё ещё продолжался медовый месяц, и он отвечал ей полной взаимностью.  
Всё это несколько выводило Оберштайна из равновесия, ему не хотелось искать нарушения здесь, в этом идеальном, «сферическом в вакууме» подразделении, которое следовало признать эталоном, и с него писать новые инструкции и нормативы, обязательные для исполнения.  
К сожалению, от него ничего не зависело, и даже если бы он подал свой рапорт с резолюцией «принято без замечаний», его не пропустил бы старший инспектор.  
И когда Фернер вновь с легкостью отметал очередную претензию проверяющего, Оберштайн испытывал чувство некоторой досады не из-за своего поражения, а напротив: потому, что раз за разом проигрывая сражения, он всё же вынужден будет выиграть эту войну, уже сам того не желая. Понимал ли это Фернер? Что все его старания пойдут прахом только потому, что сам он ограничен во времени, а Оберштайн может растянуть проверку на любой срок, даже если так и не найдет ни одного обоснованного замечания?  
Антон Фернер гармонично вписывался в здешнюю идиллию: такой же безупречный и образцовый как всё вокруг. Высокий, стройный, спортивный, неизменно аккуратный, что особенно подчеркивали его волосы стального цвета, всегда гладко зачесанные назад волосок к волоску, наверняка не без средств для укладки, слишком уж демонстративным казался их холодный металлический блеск. Он всегда был готов ответить на любой вопрос, касающийся его зоны ответственности, а все необходимые точные данные знал, казалось, на память. А ещё он одинаково свободно писал и правой рукой, и левой, при этом почерк лишь немного изменялся, оставаясь аккуратным и разборчивым. Приходилось только гадать, почему при таких достоинствах он в свои двадцать лет всё ещё младший лейтенант. Возможно, потому, что Фернер был единственным офицером гарнизона без приставки «фон» к фамилии? Служба в этом подразделении считалась очень заманчивой долей, и здесь даже среди рядовых было несколько рейхсриттеров.  
Оберштайн предположил, что Фернера, как и его самого, просто назначили отвечать за результаты этой инспекции. Тот находился на противоположной стороне, но точно также должен был выполнить всю работу, а после, если что-то пойдет не так, понести всю тяжесть наказания. В случае же удачного исхода заслуги, несомненно, будут присвоены вышестоящим начальством.  
И, разбирая очередную обязательную документацию, Оберштайн прямо спросил Фернера:  
\- У вас будут неприятности, если проверка не будет пройдена в срок?  
Тот, против обыкновения, ответил не сразу, а ненадолго задумался, но потом улыбнулся своей всегда немного язвительной улыбкой и переспросил:  
\- Имеете в виду, что кого-то должны будут привлечь к ответственности, а я тут как раз в самом низу пищевой цепочки?  
Не в первый раз Фернер отступал от официального лексикона, и тогда его речь расцветала образами и сравнениями. Оберштайн даже заподозрил, что Фернер старается вызвать его на ответную шутку или хотя бы улыбку. Но улыбаться ему не хотелось, и не только потому, что на службе такое поведение было для него неприемлемо. Оберштайн всегда старался не говорить лишнего, хорошо усвоив, что любое слово может быть использовано против того, кто его произнес. Но сейчас он решился на откровенность:  
\- Вы уже должны были догадаться, что я не просто так стараюсь найти недостатки и проблемы, требующие устранения. У меня тоже есть определенное задание.  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул Фернер, - Я знаю, что комиссия нас не пропустит, и от вас тут ничего не зависит, даже от вашего начальника ничего не зависит. Что-то изменится, только если герцог Брауншвайг помирится с начальником генерального штаба. Или после восемнадцатого сентября, когда всем уже будет всё равно.  
\- Брауншвайг? – не скрывая удивления, переспросил Оберштайн.  
Похоже, Фернер представлял картину в целом намного лучше, чем он сам.  
\- А вы не знали? – в свою очередь удивился Фернер, - Наш командующий не слишком заинтересован в новом звании, по крайней мере, он так говорит. Это Брауншвайг раззвонил всем, что его родственник непременно получит вице-адмирала на двадцать пять лет, причем обставил всё так, будто бы это станет его единоличной заслугой. Герцог перестарался, живописуя свою значимость, а начальник генерального штаба возмутился и встал в позу, теперь никто ничего не получит.  
\- Вот как, - произнес Оберштайн, оценивая новую информацию, - И у вас лично не будет никаких проблем, если комиссия даст отрицательное заключение или затянет срок?  
\- Нет, - уверенно ответил Фернер, снова улыбнувшись, - Пострадает только гордость господина Брауншвайга. Наш командующий никого наказывать не станет, и уж точно – не меня, ведь я лучший друг его младшего брата.  
\- Ясно, - ответил Оберштайн, возвращаясь к документам и сдержанному официальному тону.  
Последняя фраза Фернера изменила мнение о нем не в лучшую сторону. Выходит, он получил завидное место службы благодаря если не праву рождения, то удачным знакомствам и связям. Владелец планеты официально был единственным сыном, но ни для кого не было секретом существование его младшего брата – внебрачного ребенка их общего отца. У братьев были разные фамилии, но, по слухам, прекрасные отношения. Младшему было двадцать лет, как и Фернеру, вероятно они были знакомы с детства, или когда-то вместе учились.  
Словно не заметив отчуждения или не обратив на него внимания, Фернер вкрадчивым голосом произнес:  
\- Знаете, о чем вам следовало бы сейчас попросить? Чтобы я сам рассказал, где у нас тут серьезные нарушения. Тогда в вашем отчете всё будет точно так, как требуется.  
\- Нет, - ответил Оберштайн, - Это не спортивно.  
Фернер рассмеялся, будто бы услышав особенно удачную шутку. Оберштайн не собирался присоединяться к этому веселью, а Фернер вдруг резко оборвал смех и заговорил совершенно другим тоном:  
\- А теперь серьезно. У вас есть наработки на случай, если что-то изменится? Брауншвайг известен вздорным нравом, но он очень легко меняет мнение, когда ему это выгодно. Что, если завтра он сделается лучшим другом начальника штаба? И от вашей комиссии потребуют отчет с положительным заключением, который должен быть готов «ещё вчера». У меня есть полный комплект документов на случай благоприятного исхода. А у вас?  
Оберштайн мигом оценил разворачивающуюся перспективу, и, посмотрев на Фернера, с искренней признательностью сказал:  
\- Благодарю вас!  
Неприятно было услышать со стороны то, что сам должен был предусмотреть с самого начала, зато можно было надеяться, что предупреждение поступило не слишком поздно.  
Он готовил отчет только под отрицательное заключение, и изменить его на противоположный нельзя было одной заменой «нет» на «да», потому что структуры документов существенно различались. У него были стандартные шаблоны, но слишком много придется переделывать под этот гарнизон, проходивший такую комиссию впервые. Сейчас, по приблизительной оценке, на подготовку полного комплекта потребуется три дня, или два, если посвятить этому ещё и вечера до полуночи.  
\- Возьмите у меня копию, - предложил Фернер, - Содержание – стандартное, там только реквизиты сторон поменять.  
Отказываться Оберштайн не стал.

* **  
Личный номер ему предоставили с видом на океан. Разумеется, вовсе не на первой линии, и даже не на второй: добираться к морю отсюда пришлось бы на «канатке», до оборотной площадки которой ещё надо было дойти. Зато вид из его окна был, пожалуй, даже лучше, чем у обитателей дорогих прибрежных отелей: корпус располагался на краю плато, возвышавшегося над бухтой. Внизу, на элитных пляжах, горизонт заслоняла гигантская дамба, поднимавшаяся из воды на семьдесят пять метров; окрашенная в белый цвет, она не выглядела мрачной цитаделью, однако закрывала обзор. Из его же номера дамба виднелась где-то внизу, как тонкая светлая дуга, ровным ободком окаймляющая внешнюю часть залива, а дальше был только океан – мириады оттенков синего до самого горизонта.  
Паулю нравилась изменчивая природная красота, он готов был признаться самому себе, что мог бы, как в давней поговорке, «бесконечно смотреть на бегущую воду или горящий огонь», и океан, с медленно плывущими над ним облаками, стал ещё одним зрелищем, способным надолго его заворожить. Вероятно, такое пристрастие было следствием его собственной природы, потому что он никогда не принимал визуальные образы как данность, слишком хорошо зная, как легко можно лишиться этого дара. Впрочем, любуясь красивым видом, Пауль не тратил времени на осмысление причин этого упоения, он просто им наслаждался, тем более, что в действительности у него не было возможности делать это не только «бесконечно», но даже достаточно долго.  
Этим утром, отвернувшись от окна, он поймал себя на совершенно новом ощущении: не было того внутреннего «щелчка», которым он хладнокровно переключал себя с зачарованного созерцания на организованный строй мысли под заглавием «долг службы». Всё потому, что здесь перед ним раскрылась ещё одна составляющая из числа тех, любоваться которыми можно бесконечно. Рутинная инспекция превратилась в увлекательное путешествие, не по звездным маршрутам и не по дорогам знакомых и неизвестных планет, а по хитросплетениям строго прописанных инструкций и положений, которые, должно быть, впервые в истории воплощались в реальность. Выполнить все эти требования казалось невозможным, но здесь каждая деталь соответствовала если не стандарту, то разрешенным приложениям к нему. В первые дни, из-за неоднозначности собственной роли, он не мог позволить себе просто получать удовольствие, наблюдая невиданное прежде торжество порядка и здравого смысла. Но, если верить Фернеру, какое бы заключение ни вынесла комиссия, никто из причастных не понесет наказания, а значит, они могли бы продолжить эту игру, в которой процесс становился интереснее результата.  
Ещё вчера Оберштайн не подумал бы о том, чтобы прибегнуть к одному из самых низких приемов в состязании проверяющего с проверяемым, но теперь ему было даже любопытно, каким образом Фернер выйдет из положения. И он не стал размениваться на частные примеры, сразу озвучив основное:  
\- Существуют правила, выполнить которые невозможно, не нарушив при этом других, не менее важных.  
\- Последнее прибежище бюрократа? – Фернер улыбнулся и привычным жестом иллюзиониста выдернул откуда-то из-под стола очередную подшивку документации.  
\- Что это? – спросил Оберштайн, глядя не на бумаги, а на человека, сидящего напротив.  
Пожалуй, улыбка Фернера была всё-таки не язвительной, а ироничной. Ему тоже нравилось происходящее.  
\- Все обнаруженные нормативные коллизии зафиксированы и переданы в соответствующий отдел военного министерства. Это копия. И пока они находятся на рассмотрении в министерстве, у комиссии генерального штаба нет права ссылаться на данные правила в своём отчете.  
Оберштайну не были свойственны восторженные восклицания, но сейчас он едва не произнес «Гениально!» вслух, настолько его впечатлила красота хода. Всё было сделано в строгом соответствии с протоколом: за содержание документации ответственность несло министерство, генштаб проверял только исполнение. Дата на обложке рапорта указывала, что он был подан в министерство ровно за один день до начала работы комиссии. Днем позже – и у инспекторов было бы право не учитывать этот документ.  
Можно было даже не надеяться, что министерство сыграет на руку комиссии и поторопится с решением вопроса. Формально, генштаб подчинялся министерству, но фактически взаимоотношения были замешаны больше на политике, чем на Уставе, и оба ведомства не упускали возможности со всей церемонностью и почтительностью напакостить друг другу.  
\- Вы сами подготовили этот рапорт? – спросил Оберштайн, почти не сомневаясь в утвердительном ответе.  
Тем удивительнее было услышать:  
\- Нет. Это работа нашего инфоцентра.  
\- Отличная работа, - оценил Оберштайн, листая подшивку.  
Если на основании этого рапорта министерство пересмотрит какие-то нормы и положения, то, возможно, и за пределами этой планеты станет чуть больше порядка и здравого смысла?  
И снова кольнуло чувство досады: почему именно здесь он должен выискивать несуществующие нарушения? Вслух это вылилось в совершенно другой вопрос:  
\- Почему здесь всё так безупречно? – спросил он, - Ведь не ради этой инспекции?  
\- Разумеется, нет, - Фернер слегка помотал головой, - Но цель командующего была именно такой: построить военный объект, максимально приближенный к идеальному.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Прошу прощения. Я не считаю возможным обсуждать чужие мотивы.  
Фраза могла показаться резкой, но впечатление было сглажено доброжелательной интонацией.  
\- Простите, - в свою очередь извинился Оберштайн, - Полагаю, мои вопросы начали выходить за рамки служебной необходимости.  
\- Раз уж вы сами об этом упомянули… Скажите, с какой целью вы вчера интересовались моим личным делом, включая школьные годы и информацию о членах моей семьи?  
Оберштайн застыл, как пойманный на горячем. Вчера он действительно делал запросы по Фернеру, но представления не имел, что тому моментально станет об этом известно. Фернер пристально смотрел на него, ожидая реакции. Оберштайн мог бы немедленно перейти в защиту нападением, потому что ни по должности, ни по званию, Фернеру не положено было получать информацию о таких запросах. Но Пауль предпочел ответить откровенно:  
\- Мне показалось… неправильным, что вы всё ещё в звании младшего лейтенанта. Я не знал, что вы только этой весной выпустились из академии.  
\- Да, - Фернер уже снова улыбался, - У меня было позднее созревание.  
Чаще всего молодые люди до двадцати поступали в военную академию сразу после кадетского училища, в пятнадцать лет, а через три – три с половиной года, в зависимости от специализации, заканчивали обучение в звании младших лейтенантов. Так было с самим Оберштайном. Другие поступали в академию, прежде отслужив несколько лет, но тогда на выпуске у них и возраст, и звание были выше. Фернер же попал в редкую, хоть и не исключительную категорию: он не учился в кадетском училище, а в военную академию перевелся в семнадцать с первого курса гражданского университета. Но как раз по этому поводу у Оберштайна возник новый вопрос, и поскольку его изыскания всё равно были раскрыты, то он решил тут же его и задать:  
\- Зачем вы перевелись в академию? У вас была бронь технического специалиста.  
Вчера Оберштайн узнал, что Фернер происходит из династии инженеров-связистов, насчитывающей более десятка поколений. Его отец уже многие годы принимал участие в настройке вновь создаваемых станций галактической связи, а дед преподавал в том самом университете, из которого внук перевелся в военную академию. У Фернера была гарантированная бронь, и ему не было нужды рваться в академию, как некоторым другим, которые поступали под девизом «в армии лучше служить офицером!».  
\- Тогда это показалось мне забавным, - ответил на вопрос Фернер.  
\- А сейчас?  
Фернер слегка пожал плечами, что-то вспоминая, потом сказал:  
\- У меня были поводы и пожалеть о своём решении, и поздравить себя с ним. Но по итогу я доволен, по крайней мере, я делаю то, что выбрал сам, а не то, что требовали от меня родственники.  
Семнадцать лет – поздновато для подросткового бунта, но у Пауля это вызвало уважение. Сам он учился там, где велел отец, а в свои семнадцать ещё не помышлял о праве на собственный выбор.  
\- Знаете, что было у меня лучшим в академии? – спросил Фернер, - День, когда наша команда пловцов заняла первое место в Галактике!  
Разговор становился слишком личным, так почему бы не похвастаться, раз уж кто-то проявляет интерес? Пауль именно так понял мотив Фернера, и даже чуть пожалел, что самому в ответ нечем похвалиться для поддержания равновесия.  
\- Да, вчера мне попалась статья о том чемпионате, - сказал Оберштайн, - Про вас там написали «Рыба-молния».  
\- Хорошо, что не «Моль бледная», как меня называли в команде.  
\- Почему?!  
Оберштайн вспомнил изображение в статье: на командном пьедестале, где на каждой ступеньке могло уместиться не меньше десяти человек, команда пловцов из военной академии стояла на верхней, но даже там Фернер очутился выше всех, потому что его, поднявшего над головой кубок, кто-то из сокомандников покрепче посадил себе на плечи. Все пловцы были в резиновых шапочках, но Фернер узнавался сразу, должно быть, по улыбке. Это была статичная картинка, но в застывшем изображении всё дышало победой, ликованием, настоящим командным единством. Пауль не усомнился: если тогда Фернера называли обидным прозвищем, значит, на самом деле, ничего обидного для него в этом прозвище не было. Фернер тут же это и подтвердил:  
\- Мой «золотой» стиль – баттерфляй, что значит «бабочка». А масть у меня такая, что из всех бабочек ближе всего по цвету мне как раз моль!  
Теперь улыбались оба, Фернер – особенно довольной улыбкой: всё-таки он добился своего, сумев перевести официальный стиль общения почти в дружеский, пусть и всего на несколько минут.  
\- Полагаю, дальнейшие проверки не имеют смысла, - решил Оберштайн, отодвинув бумаги в сторону и свободно откидываясь в удобном кресле, - Вчера вы сказали, что для вашей стороны результат не критичен. А мне достаточно дотянуть с отчетом до восемнадцатого числа, буду всё это время запрашивать уточнения по тем или иным незначительным вопросам.  
\- И даже нет соблазна выявить какое-нибудь серьёзное нарушение? – в голосе Фернера прозвучали вкрадчивые интонации.  
\- Одно серьёзное нарушение я уже обнаружил. Но я не стану упоминать о нём в рапорте.  
\- Какое же?  
Фернер перестал улыбаться, светло-зеленые глаза потемнели из-за опасного прищура.  
\- Вы не должны были знать о моих информационных запросах. Либо вам сообщил об этом кто-то, имеющий доступ, либо вы сами нашли способ подобраться к этим данным. Учитывая ваше происхождение, второй вариант я считаю более вероятным, не зря же говорят: «каждый связист – немного компьютерщик». Но в любом случае, это серьёзная брешь в безопасности.  
Фернер молчал. Он больше не смотрел на Оберштайна, уставившись на пустой стол перед собой, уголки сжатых губ чуть подрагивали. Можно было понять такую реакцию: после нескончаемой серии побед, он срезался именно тогда, когда вздумал особо ярко покрасоваться. Должно быть, в этот самый миг Оберштайн терял право рассчитывать на его дальнейшую помощь и содействие. Но тем лучше: старания Фернера завязать приятельские отношения были для Пауля только лишним источником беспокойства. Сам он предпочитал формальный стиль общения, давно придя к выводу, что любой переход на личности не идёт на пользу служебным делам.  
\- Благодарю вас, - проговорил Фернер, снова посмотрев на него, - Это была хорошая прививка от безрассудства. И очень своевременная. Порой так хочется похвастаться, распустить павлиний хвост… и вот за него-то меня и ухватят! Но…  
Он замолчал, и по его вновь расцветающей улыбке Пауль догадался, что у Фернера ещё остались козыри.  
\- Сейчас вы скажете, что нарушения нет? – спросил Оберштайн, предвосхищая события.  
\- Есть, - признал Фернер, - Но оно не в том, о чем вы говорите.  
Очередной картой, выложенной на стол, оказалось удостоверение инженера связи второй категории.  
\- Каждый связист – компьютерщик, - сообщил Фернер, - И не «немного». В военной академии у меня была другая специализация, но и эту техническую программу я сдал, заочно. У меня есть разрешение на административный доступ ко всем серверам. Да, не к базам данных. Но история поисковых запросов хранится не в базе, а в текстовых файлах на сервере. Эти данные для меня не закрыты, и я всегда могу проверить, кто и когда запрашивал сведения по ключу «Фернер Антон». Ответов системы я, конечно, не увижу, но в этом случае я и сам их прекрасно знаю.  
\- Значит, я снова промахнулся, - понял Оберштайн.  
\- Нет. Вы попали в «девятку», потому что брешь в безопасности – ровно на следующем шаге: имея административный доступ, можно открыть себе разрешение на запросы к базам данных. Прямые запросы не записываются, поэтому мою историю поиска никто не отследит.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что вы снова пускаете меня по ложному следу, - с сомнением проговорил Оберштайн, - Трудно поверить, что вы первый открыли эту уязвимость.  
\- Конечно – нет, - подтвердил Фернер, - Это известная техническая коллизия. Но само нарушение – на бюрократическом уровне. Генеральный штаб уже открыл нам доступ в общую систему. А должен был сначала потребовать от каждого технического специалиста расписку установленного образца. В том, что «обязуюсь не нарушать, не разглашать…» и много других «не». Никто из нас такого не подписывал. Если я попадусь на несанкционированном доступе к базам, то меня отсутствие расписки не спасёт. Но в инфоцентре служат несколько представителей знатных семейств, а за них, случись что, дворянское собрание живьем сожрёт генеральный штаб, а потом ещё и военное министерство на десерт.  
\- Постойте… Вы хотите сказать, что это - нарушение с нашей стороны?  
\- Не уверен, скорее – «обоюдка», - предположил Фернер, - Но можно уточнить в министерстве.  
\- Не буду ничего уточнять, - сказал Оберштайн, - Доложу старшему инспектору, пусть решает. Наверняка, прикажет мне собрать со всех эти расписки.  
\- Наверняка, - согласился Фернер, - Но в любом случае, нарушение вы обнаружили! Можно поставить «галочку».  
\- Благодарю за содействие. Если нет возражений, на сегодня мы закончим.  
\- Отлично! – воскликнул Фернер, вскакивая с места, - А теперь – на пляж?  
\- Нет, не так же откровенно, - отшутился Оберштайн, второй раз за день улыбнувшись в ответ на улыбку Фернера.

* * *  
Нарушение с недостающими расписками ликвидировали следующим утром, о чем старший инспектор немедленно доложил в штаб и даже вписал Оберштайна в рапорт на поощрение. Это была хорошая новость, а другая заключалась в том, что начальник, до тех пор не интересовавшийся, как проходит инспекция, решил внести свой вклад и обнаружил новый объект для всесторонней проверки. Вскоре после обеда он пришел в кабинет, где Оберштайн с Фернером неспешно тасовали документацию, раскладывая очередной затейливый пасьянс. Оба синхронно вскочили, должным образом приветствуя старшего по званию, а тот только благодушно отмахнулся и протянул подчиненному несколько листков с очередным указанием.  
\- Приступайте сегодня, - сказал он, - Или завтра. Спешки нет, проверьте всё самым тщательным образом.  
\- Так точно, - ответил Оберштайн, бегло просмотрев первую страницу, - Но мне потребуется механик-водитель.  
Согласно документации, следовало устроить проверку на марше для одной из пяти бронемашин, состоявших на учете в гарнизоне. На этой планете, расположенной в нескольких переходах от всех зон вероятных боевых действий, танки были бесполезным балластом, но их наличие требовалось по нормативу, и на эту норму не нашлось официальных исключений, поэтому пять бронемашин здесь действительно имелись.  
\- Да, я уже обратился к коменданту, - сказал начальник, - Тот заверил меня, что младший лейтенант Фернер всё обеспечит.  
\- Так точно! – немедленно отозвался Фернер, даже не запрашивая разъяснений.  
\- Разрешите вопрос? – обратился Оберштайн к начальству, и, получив утвердительный кивок, продолжил, - С чем связана необходимость полной ходовой проверки?  
Вопрос был вполне закономерным. При плановых инспекциях передвижную технику проверяли нечасто, да и тогда ограничивались короткими прогонами. Можно было понять стремление начальника ещё больше затянуть сроки проверки, но для этого он мог придумать что-нибудь менее экзотическое, чем отправить подчиненного в поход протяженностью «не менее 500 километров в одном направлении», как значилось в приказе.  
Старший инспектор мог бы не отвечать, но, видимо, ему самому захотелось поделиться своим сегодняшним открытием, поэтому он охотно сказал:  
\- Когда я отправлял рапорт в штаб, один из гражданских специалистов в здешнем инфоцентре случайно проболтался мне, что бронетехника, заказанная для этого гарнизона, ещё не поступила с завода. Поставка ожидается через три недели. Я стал выяснять, и узнал: машины, которые стоят сейчас в ангаре – это техника из других подразделений, списанная по причине получения новой, но ещё не выработавшая ресурс до очередного капремонта. Такое не запрещено. Но зная, до какого состояния обычно доводят механизмы перед списанием, я подозреваю, что эти танки могут рассыпаться уже на первой полусотне километров.  
\- Вас понял, - ответил Оберштайн.  
Больше вопросов у него не было, и, с учетом всех разъяснений, приказ выглядел вполне обоснованным.  
\- Замечательное у вас начальство, - произнес Фернер, едва дверь за старшим инспектором закрылась.  
Он говорил таким театральным, почти нараспев, тоном, и с таким восхищением в каждой интонации, что это просто не могло не быть демонстративным сарказмом.  
\- Что не так? – спросил Оберштайн.  
\- Предполагать, что бронемашина, как он метко выразился, «рассыплется» через несколько сотен километров, и тут же отправлять на ней в дальний поход на местности, где за пределами курортных поселений – тысячи километров безжизненной пустыни. Просто образец заботы о благополучии и безопасности подчиненного!  
\- Но… Тут же есть спасательные вертолеты, - нашелся Оберштайн.  
\- Есть, - подтвердил Фернер, - А, между прочим, они, по нормативам, не полагаются. Могу я посмотреть полученный приказ?  
Он протянул руку за документом так, будто имел на это полное право, и Оберштайн машинально убрал руки за спину, пряча бумаги.  
\- Приказ секретный? – удивился Фернер, - Но мне, так или иначе, потребуются параметры марша: протяженность, направление, дополнительные задачи, если они указаны.  
\- Понятно, - Оберштайн тут же протянул ему приказ, - Значит, механик-водитель – это тоже вы?  
\- А у вас были основания в этом сомневаться? – Фернер уже изучал документ, при этом не забывая улыбаться, пусть и только уголками губ.  
\- Оснований более чем достаточно. В академии этому не учат, а в кадетском училище вы не были.  
\- Этому я учился здесь, - пояснил Фернер, - Всё официально: полный двухмесячный курс с выдачей удостоверения. Инструктор проводил занятия для тех, кому это положено по должности, но кроме того – для всех желающих. Благодарю вас!  
Последнюю фразу он произнес, возвращая бумаги.  
\- Итак, когда вы готовы приступить? – спросил Оберштайн.  
\- В любой момент! – с энтузиазмом ответил Фернер.  
\- Значит, сегодня. На марше такой протяженности потребуется обязательный перерыв для отдыха, совместим его с ночным сном, чтобы не терять понапрасну служебное время.  
\- Принято! Отправляемся незамедлительно?  
\- Нет. Мне нужно захватить личные вещи, необходимые для ночевки. Полагаю, вам тоже надо собраться.  
\- Да, – согласился Фернер, - Когда будете готовы, приходите к ангару.

***  
Внутри танк оказался неожиданно просторным и даже по-своему уютным. Динамическая подстройка и особая рельефная поверхность кресел водителя и штурмана намекали, что даже дальний переход не покажется слишком утомительным. Но не менее десяти минут они сидели в этих удобных креслах, никуда не трогаясь; Фернер тщательно проверял показатели всех бортовых систем.  
\- Всё в порядке? – на всякий случай, спросил Оберштайн.  
\- Да, всё отлично. Просто, стартовать надо ровно в четыре часа, ещё две минуты.  
\- Зачем такая точность?  
\- Так удобнее вести журнал, - ответ был из тех, которые кажутся вескими, ничего при этом не объясняя.  
Впрочем, Оберштайн не настаивал на пояснениях. Сегодняшний приказ несколько выбил его из привычной колеи кабинетной работы, но при этом не вызвал потребности немедленно брать под контроль новые обстоятельства. Он не сомневался, что Фернер всё сделает как надо, и сам решит любые проблемы, а значит, пусть всего на несколько часов, можно ни о чем не беспокоиться.  
\- Поехали! – объявил Фернер, и танк стартовал, быстро выходя на максимально разрешенную в пределах поселения скорость. Путь от ангара до главного контрольно-пропускного пункта был открыт и свободен от всех возможных препятствий.  
Обзорные экраны не давали панорамного вида, но картинки было достаточно, чтобы понимать направление и окружающий пейзаж. Маршрут пролегал вдоль побережья, так, что справа почти всегда был виден океан, лишь изредка заслоняемый локальными возвышенностями. С каждым десятком километров местность понижалась, и через некоторое время каменистая поверхность сменилась песчаными дюнами, что, впрочем, нисколько не сказалось на скорости и комфорте передвижения. Фернер тоном заправского гида комментировал путешествие, рассказывая как о местных достопримечательностях, так и о ТТХ мощной и маневренной машины.  
\- Металлокерамическая броня, максимальная скорость – 120 километров в час, 250 лошадиных сил! Лет через пять эта серия станет основой бронетанковых подразделений планетного базирования.  
\- То есть, это не списанная техника, а, напротив, - перспективная новинка, - понял Оберштайн, нисколько не удивляясь. Здесь просто не могло быть ничего, что не подходило бы под характеристику «Лучший».  
\- По документам всё так, как сказал ваш начальник, - пояснил Фернер, - А по факту нам передали технику из новой поставки. Все инвентарные номера перебиты, начинка бортовой электроники перепрошита, концов не найти. Но как только с завода поступит наш заказ, эти мы вернем в исходное состояние и отправим туда, откуда взяли.  
\- Зачем столько лишних звеньев? – поинтересовался Оберштайн, - Не проще ли сразу отправить туда, где бы это ни было, танки из вашего заказа? Если и те, и другие – новые?  
\- Эти сделаны для гарнизонов с холодным климатом, а наши – для тропического региона. Внешне разница незначительна – и те, и эти – с усиленной термоизоляцией и влагозащитой, но всё же различия есть, например, в оборудовании климат-контроля.  
\- А вы понимаете, что из ваших ответов очень легко вычислить, где именно позаимствована эта техника? Подразделение в зоне с холодным климатом, недавно получившее новые танки…  
\- Любите вы решать ребусы! – лукаво усмехнулся Фернер, - И что вы собираетесь делать с этой информацией?  
\- Ничего, - Оберштайн слегка мотнул головой, отпуская и эту заботу, - На самом деле, мне всё больше хочется, чтобы сбылось то, о чем вы недавно предупреждали. Досадно, когда в других местах легко пропускают серьёзные нарушения, а здесь заставляют искать то, чего нет.  
\- А о чём именно я предупреждал? – удивился Фернер.  
\- О том, как легко герцог Брауншвайг может изменить своё мнение. И если бы распоряжение «сверху» поменялось, и мне приказали подать отчет с положительным заключением…  
\- Вам бы это доставило удовольствие?  
Оберштайн ответил не сразу. Вопросы службы не вызывали у него сколько-нибудь выраженных эмоций, он решал задачи без отвращения, но и без восторга. Но в этой командировке многое было не так, как обычно.  
\- Да, - сказал он после небольшой паузы, - К тому же, документация у меня уже готова, и снова – благодаря вам.  
\- В таком случае… - заговорщическим тоном проговорил Фернер, - Не хочу обнадеживать, но то предупреждение было не просто «умозрительным». Я знаю, что некоторые шаги в этом направлении уже предприняты.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Жена нашего командующего – близкая подруга принцессы Амалии. Несколько дней назад она отправилась на Один, и, конечно же, подруги нашли время и повод встретиться. А незадолго до её отъезда я был приглашен на ужин в их дом… - тут он счел необходимым пояснить, - как друг младшего брата хозяина.  
\- Да, вы говорили, «лучший друг», - почти перебил его Оберштайн, вникать в чьи-то родственные и дружеские отношения ему не хотелось, к тому же, столь долгое предисловие уже навело его на определенные выводы, - Значит, на том ужине вы узнали, что жена вашего командующего собирается встретиться с принцессой Амалией, чтобы через неё повлиять на Брауншвайга?  
\- Точно! – подтвердил Фернер, - И, насколько мне известно, там всё складывается удачно. Брауншвайга за глаза называют «молодым маразматиком», и это – ещё самое мягкое, но при всём при том, он – верный муж, а с недавних пор ещё и гордый отец. Женский заговор состоял в том, чтобы убедить его: примиряясь с начальником генштаба, герцог не сдаётся, а снисходит.  
\- Блестяще, - скептически проговорил Оберштайн, - И в этом одна из причин, почему я не стану докладывать о здешних махинациях с поставками танков. Если вопросы военной политики решаются через личные ссоры и женские заговоры, то чего ради стараться?  
\- И правильно! – поддержал его Фернер, - Как они командуют, так мы служим! Едем на пляж, пока не стемнело? Я знаю чудесное место совсем рядом.  
Несколько опешив от такого оборота, Оберштайн вместо прямого и ясного возражения, зачем-то начал искать причины:  
\- В приказе написано «500 километров», а мы проехали не больше сотни.  
\- Да хоть семьсот, - лихо ответил Фернер, и, не отвлекаясь от управления, протянул Оберштайну на раскрытой ладони четыре ярлыка от электронных модулей памяти, - Выбирайте!  
\- Что это?  
\- Записи готовых маршрутов на 520, 570, 650 и 710 километров в одном направлении. Сам не знаю, какой где, пусть будет лотерея.  
\- Именно поэтому нужно было выехать ровно в четыре часа?  
\- Значит, вы понимаете, как это работает? И что такой подлог невозможно обнаружить?  
\- Да, в таких системах, для экономии объема, выполняется прямая запись без цепочки шифрования и внешнего индекса.  
\- Я не смог бы сказать этого лучше! – восхищенно ответил Фернер.  
\- А вы правы, - решился Оберштайн и выбрал один из четырех ярлыков, разделяя соучастие в служебном преступлении, - «Как они командуют, так мы и служим!»  
\- И что я вытянул? – спросил он через минуту, когда Фернер вставил нужный блок в считыватель.  
\- 570, - сообщил Фернер, - Золотая середина.

***  
На месте они оказались, когда солнце уже начало склоняться к закату. Выбравшись наружу, ни тот, ни другой не стали сразу спрыгивать на белый песок у гусениц танка, а некоторое время сидели на башне, оглядываясь вокруг.  
\- Идеальное время, - сказал Фернер, - Ещё светло, но уже не нужен крем от загара.  
\- Идеальное место, - поддержал его Оберштайн.  
Оставшийся в сотне километров курортный городок, над которым стоял гарнизон, располагался на берегах бухты, закрытой дамбой от океана. Здесь же береговая линия изгибалась в обратном направлении, так, что океан был и впереди, и справа, и слева, а позади остался материк, над которым медленно закатывалось солнце.  
Этот небольшой полуостров возвышался над уровнем океана всего на пару метров, кромка берега местами отвесно обрывалась, а местами к воде вели широкие пологие спуски.  
\- Здесь у берега переменная глубина, - сообщил Фернер, - Где-то – метр, где-то – полтора, а где-то – и все пять, но вода настолько прозрачна, что сейчас совершенно безопасно: глубину видно с поверхности. Идемте купаться?  
\- Нет, - не очень уверенно возразил Оберштайн, - Вряд ли я смогу составить достойную компанию чемпиону галактики.  
Фернер рассмеялся.  
\- Я же не на скоростной заплыв вас приглашаю! А ку-па-ться, - он раздельно произнес последнее слово, - Просто побарахтаться в теплой воде, пока солнце ещё не зашло.  
\- Нет, - снова повторил Оберштайн.  
Возможно, если бы Фернер попросил его в третий раз, он бы уступил. Но Фернер не стал.  
\- Не буду навязываться, - сказал он, - Но если передумаете, то вот вам плавки.  
Он положил рядом с Оберштайном шуршащий пакет с эмблемой одного из местных магазинов, а сам соскочил вниз и тут же начал раздеваться. Его собственные плавки были уже на нем, под военной формой.  
Фернер с разбегу прыгнул в воду, вынырнул в нескольких метрах и поплыл своим «золотым» баттерфляем, быстро удаляясь от берега. Оберштайн посмотрел ему вслед, потом – на оставленный пакет, который выглядел слишком объемным, чтобы содержать только плавки. Внутри оказались ещё шорты и теннисная рубашка, не белые, а светло-серого цвета, имитация натурального льна, а кроме них – два белых пляжных полотенца, всё новое, с ярлыками. Плавки в отдельном прозрачном чехле были черного цвета с тонкими белыми полосками по бокам.  
У Оберштайна не было намерения воспользоваться оставленными дарами, но прошло несколько минут, и его решение поколебалось. Солнце только собиралось заходить, и было ещё довольно жарко. Фернер, поначалу державший курс в открытый океан, вернулся, и теперь резвился ближе к берегу, ныряя и кувыркаясь. Он то плыл в одну сторону, то бросался в другую, то пробегал по мелководью по пояс в воде, и со стороны казалось, будто он ловит какую-то ускользающую цель, видимую только ему.  
Понаблюдав несколько минут, и убедившись, что Фернер не обращает на него внимания, Оберштайн спустился вниз и, укрывшись за танком, переоделся в плавки. Форму он аккуратно сложил на расстеленное на песке полотенце.  
Фернер не смотрел в его сторону, и когда Пауль осторожно спустился к воде, ему легко было представить, будто он остался один на один с океаном. Шагнув вперед, он вздрогнул при первом прикосновении воды, не от холода, а от ожидания холода, но вода оказалась восхитительно теплой, и следующий шаг он сделал уже без опаски. Песок под водой лежал волнами, и каждый шаг нарушал этот рисунок, взвихривая песчаное облачко, но вода тут же снова становилась прозрачной, и следы быстро стирались; океан дышал не только на поверхности, но и на любой глубине, возвращая всему свой собственный порядок. Косые солнечные лучи пронизывали воду, накладывая свой рисунок на сетку водяных и песчаных волн. Завороженный игрой света и тени, Пауль смотрел себе под ноги, заходя всё дальше, и только оказавшись в воде по пояс, вдруг понял, что Фернер внезапно очутился совсем рядом.  
\- Только не брызгайтесь! – он поднял руки, заслоняясь, будто это могло его защитить.  
\- И в мыслях не было, - заверил его Фернер, больше не приближаясь, - Я рад, что вы передумали.  
\- Вы так заразительно резвились в воде, - словно оправдываясь, сказал Пауль, - Как щенок.  
Он едва успел подумать, что сравнение вышло не слишком-то вежливым, а Фернер, словно что-то угадав, воскликнул:  
\- О! У вас дома есть собака!  
Это был не вопрос, а утверждение.  
\- Сейчас нет, - сказал Пауль, - Но раньше был лабрадор, который появился в нашей семье ещё до моего рождения, он прожил долгую жизнь в любви и заботе.  
\- Вот как? Значит, щенка у вас не было?  
Фернер не приближался, но медленно обходил вокруг, словно пытаясь зайти ему за спину. В этом Паулю почудилась если не опасность, то некий вызов, и он начал поворачиваться на месте, не выпуская Фернера из поля зрения.  
\- Щенка не было, - подтвердил Пауль, - А зачем вы кружите около меня, как акула?  
\- В этом океане никогда не было акул. Я просто жду, когда вы окажетесь там, где мне нужно.  
Пауль не успел удивиться ответу, потому что в этот самый момент волна толкнула его в спину. Он взмахнул руками, и, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, шагнул вперёд, почти упав в объятия Фернера. Всё продолжалось чуть больше секунды: Фернер удерживал его ровно столько, чтобы дать возможность твердо встать на ноги, и отпустил за мгновение до того, как Пауль начал вырываться. Но в этот последний миг, уже разжимая руки, Фернер вдруг подался ещё ближе, и быстро лизнул Пауля в щеку.  
Ещё секунда – и он был уже в нескольких шагах, сияющий и довольный собой, озорной улыбкой обращая случившееся в шутку.  
\- Как щенок? – со смехом переспросил он.  
\- Молодец, хороший мальчик, - в тон ему ответил Пауль, рассудив, что оскорбляться совершенно не из-за чего.

***  
Когда они выходили на берег, вдоволь наплававшись, солнце висело почти над кромкой горизонта. Короткие тропические сумерки промелькнули за несколько минут, но ещё до того, как окончательно сгустилась темнота, Фернер запустил четыре парящих фонарика. Это были самые простые модели, из тех, которым нельзя задавать маршрут или менять параметры высоты и свечения; они просто зависали в трех-четырех метрах над воткнутым в землю пультом, а мощности их двигателя едва хватало на то, чтобы противостоять легкому ветерку. Но сегодня ночной воздух был спокоен, и такого искусственного освещения оказалось более чем достаточно.  
\- Сначала – душ, - объявил Фернер, - Мы после моря соленые, как фисташки!  
\- Но где вы возьмете столько пресной воды?  
Оберштайн уже вообразил, как Фернер немедленно предъявит ему какой-нибудь новоизобретенный портативный опреснитель морской воды, но всё оказалось намного проще.  
\- Всё есть, - ответил Фернер, - В танке восемь баков по сорок литров технической дистиллированной воды, пить не рекомендуется, но мыться можно.  
\- Там должен быть антифриз, - вспомнил Оберштайн, поняв, что речь идет о емкостях контура охлаждения.  
\- Зачем в тропиках антифриз? – сказал Фернер, разматывая шланг и прилаживая к нему душевую насадку, - Вода дешевле, да и фильтры приходится реже менять.  
\- Действительно, - согласился Оберштайн, - И теперь никто не скажет, что танки здесь никому не нужны: их можно использовать как мобильный пляжный душ.  
Обыкновенно он не тратил усилия на поддержание ничего не значащей приятельской болтовни, но с Фернером всё давалось так легко, что ему начинало это нравиться.  
После душа они сидели на надувных матрасах, завернувшись в легкие одеяла, а между ними была расстелена скатерть, на которой Фернер расставил компоненты походного ужина: бутерброды с мясом, курицей и креветками и два лотка со свежими овощами и зеленью.  
\- Что будете пить? – спросил он, - Простая вода, минеральная вода, чай черный, чай зеленый, пиво светлое и темное, вино красное, вино белое.  
Так и хотелось поддеть его, такого безупречного и предусмотрительного, и потому с деланной требовательностью Оберштайн спросил:  
\- А кофе?  
\- Вечером?! – с такой же наигранностью ужаснулся Фернер, - В жизни не слыхал большего извращения. Кофе будет на завтрак.  
\- Между прочим, зеленый чай тонизирует ещё сильнее, - сообщил Оберштайн.  
\- Знаю. Поэтому на ночь я его не пью.  
\- Тогда мне то же, что и вам.  
\- Не пожалеете? Я обойдусь минералкой, хочу перед сном ещё раз искупаться, и ни пиво, ни вино мне сейчас ни к чему.  
\- Но… Разве это не опасно – купаться в темноте?  
Оберштайн посмотрел в сторону океана. За шатром света, создаваемого летающими фонариками, водный простор казался сплошной черной бездной.  
\- Скоро взойдет луна, - ответил Фернер, - И тогда мы выключим свет и будем смотреть, как она поднимается из океана. Сегодня полнолуние, и света будет достаточно, чтобы плыть по лунной дорожке, не боясь потеряться в открытом море.  
\- Полнолуние… - повторил Оберштайн.  
Когда-то, многие столетия назад, на заре космической эры первопроходцы давали новым звездам, планетам и их спутникам красивые, звучные, выразительные названия. В то время принято было подчеркивать сам факт жизни и работы за пределами Солнечной системы, и в старых романах и летописях сплошь и рядом встречались такие описания как «в небе ярко светил Лотос» или «всходила жемчужная Ирэна». Но потом новизна повыветрилась, и привычные речевые обороты вернулись на круги своя. Имена собственные остались в официальных сводках и расписаниях галактических рейсов, но в обычных разговорах центральная звезда системы везде была солнцем, а сияющие в ночи спутники планет привычно именовались лунами, даже там, где их бывало по две-три штуки.  
Здесь луна была одна, и считалось, что она похожа на настоящую Луну как сестра-близнец: совпадали и цвет, и видимый размер, и периодичность фаз. Отличался только рисунок поверхности: обитатели Терры могли разглядеть на своём ночном светиле человеческий лик, здесь же поля и кратеры сложились так, что можно было увидеть подобие раскручивающейся спирали, за что луну в полной фазе называли «гипнотической».  
Здешние курорты и без того были весьма дорогими, но стоимость коротких туров взлетала до неприличных значений, если они совпадали с днём полнолуния.  
Оберштайн подумал, что если бы не сегодняшнее задание, он мог бы пропустить событие, увидеть которое считалось большой удачей. Он просто не стал бы смотреть вечером на небо, занятый какой-нибудь очередной служебной бумагой.  
\- А знаете, что… - проговорил он, - Я прихожу к выводу, что здесь и сейчас мы с вами оказались не случайно. Совсем не случайно.  
\- Вы имеете в виду «перст судьбы», или…  
\- Или, - подчеркнул Оберштайн, - Ваш гражданский специалист вовсе не «проболтался» о поставке танков через три недели. Он намеренно довел до старшего инспектора эти сведения.  
\- Да, - Фернер повинно склонил голову, - Сознаюсь, это я попросил его об этом.  
У Оберштайна не было ни желания, ни причин возмущаться. Он только вздохнул, потрясенно качая головой.  
\- Такой сложный план, и всё – ради того, чтобы вытащить меня на пляж!  
\- Главное, что план удался.  
\- Но почему вы вообразили, будто мне это нужно?  
\- Это нужно мне, - каким-то мечтательным тоном ответил Фернер, - Побывать здесь не одному, а с тем, кто сможет по-настоящему оценить всё великолепие этого места.  
\- Прошу прощения, но я не поверю, что у вас недостаточно приятелей, с которыми можно было бы сюда отправиться. Как же ваш лучший друг, неужели вам не удалось заманить его сюда?  
\- Удалось. Он побегал по берегу, восхищаясь видами, а потом стал сокрушаться, что в этом месте нельзя построить отель: его снесёт первая же цунами. Коммерсант!  
Это напомнило Оберштайну ещё одну «достопримечательность» здешних мест, и он снова посмотрел в сторону темного ночного океана.  
\- Волна может прийти неожиданно? – спросил он, стараясь не поддаваться ощущению тревоги.  
\- Нет, - беззаботно ответил Фернер, - Цунами сейсмически обусловлены, а здесь очень надежная система заблаговременного оповещения: о каждом землетрясении становится известно не позже, чем за двое суток. Сейчас фон тихий. А даже если поступит новое оповещение, в танке установлен приемник, мы услышим сигнал, и у нас будет два дня, чтобы убраться.  
\- Ясно… Так значит, только благодаря цунами, здесь ещё можно найти такие места – без отелей, променада и ресторанов вдоль побережья.  
\- Скажите, что вам понравилось! – настойчиво попросил Фернер.  
\- Мне очень нравится этот пляж, - признал Оберштайн, - Но я не стану благодарить вас, потому что мне не нравится, когда решения принимают за меня.  
Фернер посмотрел на него с коварным прищуром.  
\- Ну, разумеется! Я – злобный маньяк, затащивший вас туда, где кроме нас на сотню километров вокруг – ни одной человеческой души. И здесь я намерен воспользоваться вами в своих целях!  
Последние слова он произносил, зловеще понизив голос, не хватало только демонического хохота в финале.  
Оберштайн решил поддержать игру и собирался сказать, что ни одного человека на сотню километров вокруг – это всё, о чем он когда-либо мечтал, но потом подумал, что Фернер может принять это на свой счет, и предпочел ухватиться за его последнюю фразу.  
\- И что же меня ждет? – он постарался вложить в вопрос тревожные нотки, - В полночь из моря явится кровавое чудовище, которому вы платите страшную дань?  
\- Нет. Вас я никому не отдам, - голос Фернера стал бархатным, - Потому что я сам хочу вас, здесь и сейчас. А вы?  
Он протянул правую руку раскрытой ладонью вверх, словно ожидая, что Оберштайн вложит в неё свою ладонь.  
Оберштайн подался назад. Первым его порывом было вскочить и отойти подальше, или резко сказать, что шутка зашла слишком далеко. Но ему не хотелось разрушать настроение сегодняшнего дня, полного жизни и беззаботного веселья, и потому он продолжил в том же духе плохой театральной постановки.  
\- Как? – патетически спросил он, - Как можно предлагать такое под открытым небом? Когда системы слежения на спутниках могут распознать не только знаки различия на нашей форме, но даже отпечатки пальцев!  
Фернер прыснул со смеху и напомнил:  
\- Сейчас на нас нет формы.  
\- Но отпечатки пальцев никуда не делись, - назидательно сказал Оберштайн, - А ещё подумайте о том, что за такие разговоры нас обоих расстреляют.  
\- А вас за что? – изумился Фернер.  
\- За то, что не донёс.  
Фернер на секунду закрыл лицо руками, и было слышно, как он изо всех сил сдерживает смех, потом он перевел дух и несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши, мотая головой.  
\- Браво! – проговорил он, - Я думал, что умею удачно шутить. Но вы просто… Гениально!  
\- Не преувеличивайте, - скромно ответил Оберштайн, впрочем, даже не пытаясь скрывать улыбку, - Сколько ещё времени до восхода луны?  
\- Меньше десяти минут.  
\- Тогда гасите фонари, будем ждать.  
Фернер один за другим выключил все четыре пульта, и фонарики спланировали на песок, светясь остаточной подсветкой, благодаря которой их легко было собрать даже в полной темноте; окончательно гасли они уже в контейнере.  
Впрочем, полной темноты так и не наступило: в небе светили звезды, а над океаном уже разгоралось темное зарево, совсем не похожее на рассвет.  
Оберштайн думал, что Фернер продолжит болтать обо всём на свете, и даже готов был поддерживать эту беседу. Но Фернер молчал, и в этой тишине не было той неловкости, когда собеседники силятся отыскать новую тему, напротив, это было комфортное молчание, когда слова не нужны, и можно просто вместе смотреть на явление ещё одного чуда света.  
Когда краешек луны показался над горизонтом, Оберштайн подумал, что его слова о «кровавом чудовище из моря» обретают реальное воплощение. Луна будто бы и вправду поднималась из океана, она казалась огромной и красно-оранжевой, а дорожка, протянувшаяся от неё к берегу, отливала зловещим багрянцем.  
Но по мере восхождения небесное светило становилось всё меньше и всё белее, и океанская рябь засверкала серебряными блестками. Оберштайн смотрел на небо и море, не зная, что завораживает сильнее: спиральный рисунок полной луны, который, казалось, приходил в движение, стоило чуть от него отвлечься, или серебряно-черная дорожка, завлекающая туда, где ночной океан сливался с ночным небом.  
Пауль встал, сбросив одеяло, и пошел к морю, нисколько не заботясь о том, что остался совершенно голым в ярком лунном свете. Вода оказалась ещё теплее, чем днём.  
\- Стойте! Не заходите дальше.  
Пауль отчетливо расслышал слова Фернера, но не придал им значения: он и не собирался залезать в глубину, воды здесь было всего по пояс. Течение потянуло его вперёд, вымывая песок из-под ног, он сделал шаг, потом ещё один, а на следующем вдруг почувствовал, что ноги не находят дна.  
Он почти не успел испугаться: Фернер откуда-то возник между ним и океаном, и, так же, как днём, схватил его в объятия и помог встать на ноги. Здесь по-прежнему было неглубоко, Пауль сам не понял, почему секунду назад вдруг потерял опору, но теперь его накрыла запоздалая паника, и он не отпускал Фернера, судорожно вцепившись ему в плечи.  
\- Держитесь за меня, - негромко, успокаивающе, сказал Фернер, - Начался отлив, здесь очень мощные отбойные течения. Простите, что не предупредил.  
\- Вы предупредили, - прерывающимся голосом возразил Пауль, - Это я предпочел не услышать.  
Он сосредоточился на дыхании и паника постепенно улеглась. Только тогда он решился не резко, но настойчиво оттолкнуть от себя Фернера, и тот немедленно выпустил его из рук.  
Подводное течение оставалось достаточно сильным, но теперь, когда Пауль понимал, что происходит, в этом не было опасности. Он медленно побрел к берегу, старательно находя твердую опору на каждом шаге.  
Оберштайн не оглянулся, даже выйдя на сушу. После пережитого океанская гладь и серебряная дорожка на воде больше не казались такими привлекательными. Он только надеялся, что Фернер не пойдет из моря вслед за ним, ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы тому пришлось отказаться от своего намерения плыть вдаль по лунной дорожке.  
Искусственное освещение не требовалось, всё вокруг было залито холодным лунным светом, и Оберштайн вернулся туда, где осталась их площадка для пикника. Только тут он посмотрел в сторону океана и убедился, что ничего не испортил: Фернер, как и собирался, плыл к луне, уже довольно далеко от берега.  
Ожидая его возвращения, Оберштайн сам включил себе душ, который Фернер оставил в рабочем состоянии, потом обнаружил в чайной коллекции сбор со специями, и заварил горячий напиток с медом, лимоном, миндальными орешками и каплей красного вина.  
Ранее они условились, что спать будут под открытым небом, на надувных матрасах, накрытых простынями, под легкими и теплыми одеялами. Не хватало только подушек, но приподнятые изголовья матрасов вполне это компенсировали.  
Оберштайн лег на спину, укрывшись одеялом до подбородка, и стал смотреть на луну, прищурив глаза, так что электроника, компенсируя недостаток света, максимально нарастила контрастность, и лунные пятна из расплывчатых стали очень четкими с резко очерченными контурами. Такая «пойманная в объектив» гипнотическая спираль уже не давала иллюзию вращения, главное было смотреть на неё очень пристально, не отводя взгляд и на долю миллиметра…  
Проснулся он перед рассветом. Луна всё ещё была высоко, только парила теперь не над морем, а далеко над материком. На поверхности океана вместо переливающейся дорожки искрилось множество разрозненных серебряных чешуек.  
Фернер спал рядом на своем матрасе, уютно завернувшись в одеяло, как в кокон. Оберштайн понял, что вчера уснул, так и не дождавшись его возвращения.  
Со стороны океана слышался какой-то приглушенный водный шум, похожий на голос далекого водопада, и Пауль, заинтересовавшись, выбрался из своей походной постели и пошел к берегу, вовсе не собираясь, как вчера, заходить в воду. Подходя к той черте, где берег изламывался, спускаясь к морю, он увидел, что океан остался неизменным только при взгляде вдаль. Ближе к берегу вода частично ушла с отливом, оставив песчаные косы и отмели, а немного дальше над поверхностью проступили пики неровной каменистой гряды.  
Сейчас океан возвращался, как сквозь гребенку продираясь мощными потоками через заградительный риф, отсюда и рокот воды, привлекший его внимание.  
Небо на горизонте светлело, предвещая рассвет, утренний ветерок набирал силу и свежесть, и Пауль почувствовал, что ему становится зябко. Он не услышал чужого приближения, и когда кто-то обнял его сзади, он среагировал быстрее, чем успел подумать. Резко обернуться, отталкивая нападавшего – это сработало как рефлекс, и только потом включилось сознание, и Оберштайн увидел Фернера, который от неожиданности упал на песок.  
\- Прошу прощения, - оба сказали это почти одновременно, одинаково ошеломленными голосами.  
Фернер сел прямо, но не попытался встать, вместо этого показав открытые ладони, всем видом демонстрируя, что не представляет угрозы. Рядом с ним на песке лежало одеяло, и теперь, заново прокручивая инцидент в памяти, Оберштайн вспомнил, что его обняли не голыми руками, а сквозь эту теплую ткань. Фернер просто хотел согреть его.  
Он шагнул вперед, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь встать, и Фернер принял этот жест, даже если посторонняя помощь была ему не нужна. Несколько секунд они стояли лицом к лицу, и неожиданно в глазах Фернера мелькнули красные искры. Оберштайн вздрогнул, успев испытать ещё одно потрясение, прежде чем понял, что это просто отражение солнца, всходящего над океаном.  
\- Простите, - проговорил Фернер, - Я не должен был так подкрадываться.  
\- А мне не следовало реагировать так бурно. Но я не видел, что это вы.  
Фернер пристально посмотрел на него и, негромко, очень серьёзно спросил:  
\- Плохой опыт?  
Этот понимающий тон неприятно задел Оберштайна, меньше всего он хотел вспоминать закрытые страницы прошлого.  
\- Травмирующий, - холодно ответил он, - И нет, я не хочу рассказать об этом.

* * *  
За завтраком между ними уже не было вчерашней непринужденности, после утреннего инцидента что-то словно рассыпалось. Фернер не демонстративно, но очевидно держался на расстоянии, будто запретив себе переступать какую-то самому себе установленную границу.  
Оберштайн поначалу решил, что в охлаждении виноват только он сам: слишком резкой отповедью он закончил разговор там, у кромки берега. Но через некоторое время он признал, что вина Фернера тоже есть: чего ради тот задал именно такой вопрос? Он несколько лет потратил, чтобы отрефлексировать и вытеснить кошмары прошлого, вовсе не для того, чтобы кто-то тешил любопытство, вытаскивая на поверхность ответы на свои догадки. Пожалуй, в случившемся вовсе не было его вины, а раз так, значит, он вправе первым предложить мирный договор? Он начал мысленно конструировать фразы, которые могли бы подвести разговор к этому.  
Как и вчера, они сидели на надувных матрасах, разделенные скатертью с едой. Только теперь - не в одеялах, а в теннисных рубашках и шортах. Утреннее солнце ещё не начало всерьёз припекать, но Оберштайн уже предусмотрительно укрыл ноги краем простыни, чтобы потом кожа не покраснела от загара. Фернер так не осторожничал, или просто уже успел намазаться кремом, кожа у него на ногах выглядела слишком гладкой. Обратив на это внимание, Оберштайн разглядел, что у Фернера на голенях нет ни единого волоска. Потом вспомнил, что спортсмены-пловцы сводят растительность на теле, потому что когда в заплыве счет идёт на десятые доли секунды, даже такая малость имеет значение. Потом он потратил ещё некоторое время, пытаясь понять, откуда в его памяти могла отложиться такая информация, он определенно никогда прежде не интересовался спортивным плаванием. И, наконец, он осознал, что уже несколько минут сидит, глазея на ноги Фернера, и поспешно перевел взгляд вверх, надеясь, что всё осталось незамеченным.  
Фернер не смотрел на него, глядя куда-то вдаль, а Оберштайн сделал новое открытие – то, что видел ещё вчера, но тогда в искусственном, а потом лунном свете, решил, что у Фернера волосы просто взъерошены после купания. И только сейчас он разглядел по-настоящему: волосы лежали крупными кудрями и теперь, не зачесанные в гладкую прическу, больше не казались стальными и блестящими, у них был необычный светло-серый цвет. Оберштайн по ассоциации подумал о лошадиной масти – серой в яблоках.  
\- Что? – настороженно спросил Фернер, заметив пристальный взгляд.  
\- У вас кудрявые волосы, - сообщил о своём открытии Оберштайн.  
\- Да, - сокрушенно подтвердил Фернер, - Это катастрофа! Каждое утро приходится укладывать с фиксатором.  
\- Но зачем? Вам так лучше.  
\- Я знаю, нос кажется не таким длинным.  
\- Нос у вас совсем не длинный, - заверил его Оберштайн, и оба наконец-то рассмеялись, словно рухнула невидимая стена.  
\- Простите меня, - попросил Фернер, - Сегодня утром… Я не должен был задавать таких вопросов.  
\- Забудьте, - ответил Оберштайн, а потом, сам не понимая, почему не удержался, одним блоком выдал все ранее заготовленные фразы, - То, что случилось со мной в прошлом – не ваша вина и не ваша ответственность. И меньше всего мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы теперь чувствовали неловкость из-за ваших вчерашних шуток. Они вовсе меня не задели, мне, правда, было весело!  
\- Спасибо, - без улыбки сказал Фернер, - Только я не шутил.  
Оберштайн замер, и за один короткий миг воображение успело нарисовать ему, как в пространстве между ним и Фернером прорастают ледяные кристаллы. Но когда-то он дал себе слово, что не позволит прошлому отравить своё будущее.  
\- Тем лучше, - сказал он, - Я совершенно уверен, что с вами мне нечего опасаться, разве что себя самого. Вы ничего не сделаете, пока я сам не попрошу вас об этом.  
В ответ Фернер улыбнулся медленной, опасной улыбкой.  
\- О да, - протянул он, - Нейролингвистическое программирование я узнаю с двух нот.  
\- Простите, - Оберштайн немного смутился, - Пожалуй, я ещё не очень хорош в этом.  
\- Вовсе нет, у вас отлично получается. И вы правы: я ничего не сделаю без вашей просьбы, и она должна быть очень убедительной.

* * *  
В гарнизон они вернулись в середине дня. Оберштайн высадился из бронемашины, не доезжая до ангара, и, прихватив подложный модуль памяти, отправился писать отчет о выполнении задания, провожаемый напутствием Фернера:  
\- А ещё можно постараться убедить вашего начальника в том, что непременно нужно устроить такую же проверку остальным четырем танками! Или хотя бы ещё одному.  
Но старшему инспектору было не до новых заданий. Готовый отчет Оберштайн принес к нему в номер, где обнаружил начальство перед зеркалом, старательно поправляющим парадный мундир.  
\- Сегодня в особняке владельца планеты праздник осеннего полнолуния, - сообщил старший инспектор, не глядя приняв от Оберштайна его отчет, - Мы все приглашены!  
\- Полнолуние было вчера.  
\- Да. Но хозяин только сегодня вернулся с Одина.  
\- Я не взял в эту поездку парадный мундир.  
\- Совсем не обязательно. Это не великосветский прием, а вечеринка у бассейна. Никакие отказы не принимаются. Приглашены все!  
Оберштайн не стал возражать. Он давно усвоил, что в таких случаях проще принять приглашение, найти себе на вечеринке тихий уголок, а потом уйти, когда развеселившейся компании будет уже не до подсчета присутствующих. Он даже знал, что он не единственный, кто применяет такой метод.  
Белый трехэтажный особняк стоял у самого залива, метрах в пятидесяти от берега, и почти вся площадка до кромки воды представляла собой сплошной песчаный пляж, лишь по бокам от мраморных ступеней яркой зеленью выделялись небольшие ухоженные газоны. Пальмы, гибискус и прочая растительность были высажены с противоположной стороны здания, там же располагался бассейн, светившийся в вечерней темноте голубым сиянием.  
На уровне второго этажа весь дом опоясывала открытая галерея, Оберштайн прошел её по кругу и убедился, что спокойнее на той стороне, где бассейн.  
Со стороны моря всё было залито ярким светом от целой эскадрильи парящих прожекторов, которые освещали и пляж, и часть залива. Здесь вечер ещё не вступил в свои права, и гости купались, пили холодное пиво и играли в волейбол будто посреди дня. В шумных компаниях можно было заметить и девушек, как на подбор стройных и длинноногих; в них не было профессиональной вульгарности, но слишком откровенные купальники не оставляли сомнений, что это девицы, работающие по вызову в близлежащих отелях.  
А со стороны бассейна, расположенного почти у стены здания, уже наступил приятный вечер. На столиках под пальмами горели свечи в прозрачных колбах, гости пили вино, негромко разговаривая. Кто-то играл на гитаре мелодию, из тех, которые называли то «испанскими», то «карибскими», то «латиноамериканскими», а некоторые исследователи древней культуры приходили к выводу, что это одно и то же, потому что дело вовсе не в географии Терры, а в этнической составляющей.  
Оберштайн остался с вечерней стороны, глядя сверху на светящийся бассейн, огоньки свечей и черную в темноте листву. Кроме него на галерее было ещё трое гостей, также выбравших уединение; все стояли на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга. Среди сидящих внизу Оберштайн разглядел старшего инспектора, нескольких наблюдателей из комиссии и коменданта. Он подумал, приглашен ли Фернер на эту вечеринку, потом решил, что если и да, то тот наверняка где-то среди купающихся в заливе.  
Когда на галерее появился ещё один офицер, Оберштайн почти не обратил на него внимания. Но через несколько минут ему пришлось заметить, что тот подходит к каждому из уединившихся гостей и о чем-то с ними беседует. Такая общительность новоприбывшего насторожила Оберштайна, и он уже собирался без лишней спешки пойти дальше по галерее, пока не добрались и до него. Но тут в полумраке отчетливо блеснули серебряные нашивки парадного контр-адмиральского мундира, и только тогда Оберштайн узнал «незнакомца»: это был хозяин дома и владелец всей планеты. Несколько минут разговора с каждым из гостей были с его стороны не навязчивостью, а долгом гостеприимства, здесь так было принято, и Оберштайн не стал уклоняться от встречи.  
Сначала состоялся вежливый обмен традиционными репликами: хозяин поинтересовался у гостя, как ему сегодняшний вечер, а тот ответил, что всё замечательно. Потом контр-адмирал поблагодарил инспектора за то, что тот помог выявить и устранить серьёзное нарушение в гарнизоне, и Оберштайн сдержанно ответил, что просто исполнял свой служебный долг. Он хотел было приписать все заслуги за тот инцидент Фернеру, но поостерегся, не зная, как тут отнесутся к тому, что Фернер своими подсказками вывел его на правильное решение.  
Оберштайн рассчитывал, что на этом разговор и завершится, но это было ещё не всё.  
\- Всем гостям, которые здесь впервые, я всегда задаю два вопроса, - сказал хозяин, - И буду очень признателен, если вы согласитесь ответить. Первый вопрос: по возможности, максимально конкретно, назовите то, что вам больше всего понравилось на этой планете? Не обязательно выбирать что-нибудь одно, принимается несколько пунктов. И не обязательно отвечать немедленно. Мы могли бы встретиться завтра или в любой другой день до вашего отъезда.  
Отвечая самому себе, Пауль вспомнил бы облака над океаном, и серебряную луну высоко в ночном небе, и Фернера, с которым так хорошо было молчать, сидя рядом на берегу. Именно это он представил, как только прозвучал вопрос. Но постороннему человеку он сказал о другом:  
\- Я готов ответить прямо сейчас, но только в пределах, касающихся моей служебной компетенции.  
\- Хорошо, если вам так будет удобнее.  
\- С моей точки зрения, одно из самых удачных здешних нововведений – это система отсечения звука вокруг каждого рабочего места в инфоцентре.  
\- Благодарю вас, я тоже полагал, что в таких условиях работать комфортнее, и я рад, что инспектор из столичного инфоцентра разделяет это мнение.  
Оберштайну не очень нравилось развитие диалога, собеседник будто возносил его на более высокую ступень служебной иерархии, на том лишь основании, что он прибыл из столицы. А на деле в инфоцентре на Одине служащие и мечтать не могли о таком комфорте, как здесь. Система отсечения звука была дорогим удовольствием, и ставилась обыкновенно только на флагманах имперского флота, с тем, чтобы навигаторы и связисты, также сидящие в командном пункте, не слышали переговоры между командующим и его начштаба. Здесь же такой невидимой завесой, включаемой одной кнопкой, окружили каждое рабочее место.  
\- Добавите что-нибудь ещё? – спросил хозяин после недолгой паузы.  
\- Я затрудняюсь ответить «максимально конкретно», как вы просили. Потому что в этом гарнизоне мне нравится всё. И, возможно, вы в свою очередь ответите: почему здесь всё так идеально?  
Это был тот самый вопрос, на который недавно отказался отвечать Фернер. Но сейчас перед Оберштайном был именно тот человек, который вправе дать на него ответ.  
\- Потому что такова принципиальная позиция нашей семьи, - ответил собеседник, - Уже много веков на этой планете всё – самое лучшее. И не только для гостей, но и для всех жителей. Туристы видят, большей частью, только приморские отели и вышколенную обслугу. Но дальше на материке – города и сельскохозяйственные угодья, там комфортные дома и даже посреди крупных городов – обширные зеленые зоны. Там школы, спортивные комплексы, высокотехнологичные заводы, медицинские и технические университеты. Там нет нищеты, и нет необходимости в тяжелой физической работе, потому что весь труд взяли на себя механизмы и автоматы, людям остается только управлять ими.  
Молодой контр-адмирал говорил с воодушевлением, несомненно, искренне убежденный в истинности и справедливости своих слов. Но Оберштайну трудно было поверить, что такое возможно в этой части Галактики.  
\- Утопия, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Поверьте мне, это вполне осуществимо на отдельно взятой планете! И потому свой гарнизон я создавал таким, как всё здесь – лучшим. Поначалу были трудности, несколько человек попытались выстроить альтернативную иерархию, кого-то, к сожалению, пришлось перевести в другие подразделения. Но теперь всё сложилось почти так, как я задумывал.  
\- В гарнизоне – возможно, - признал Оберштайн, - Военная организация способствует порядку. Но на всей планете – невероятно. Как вы боретесь с преступностью?  
\- Мы с ней не боремся! Преступность сама себе изживает в таких условиях. Почти двести лет назад произошел случай, который пересказывают до сих пор. Одна из горничных в отеле украла у постоялицы драгоценную диадему. Она сделала это не из корыстных побуждений: девушка не смогла бы продать здесь такую вещь. Ей просто хотелось увидеть себя в зеркале богатой и красивой. Горничную не наказали и не назвали преступницей. Мой предок выкупил драгоценность у владелицы и подарил этой девушке, сказав, что каждая юная красавица достойна самого лучшего. А девушка продолжала прилежно работать, и впоследствии стала управляющей в новой гостинице, построенной в другом городке, и всегда надевала диадему на праздники.  
\- Красивая легенда, - сказал Оберштайн.  
\- Вы не верите, что это могло быть правдой?  
\- Я этого не сказал. Легенды часто строятся на реальных событиях.  
\- Я мог бы рассказать ещё несколько подобных историй, - с улыбкой сказал собеседник, - А теперь, если позволите, второй вопрос: назовите что-нибудь, что вы хотели бы здесь изменить. Как и в первом случае, принимается несколько пунктов.  
Оберштайн отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Что угодно, - попросил хозяин, - Не обязательно то, что принесет пользу всему человечеству. Возможно что-то, что было бы удобным лично для вас.  
\- Прошу прощения, но здесь всё так идеально, что в голову приходит только один ответ: «Работает – не трогай!»  
На этот раз собеседник легко рассмеялся и сказал:  
\- Благодарю вас. Тогда, если позволите, я переформулирую: не «изменить», а «добавить». Что-то, чего здесь, возможно, не хватает.  
\- Хорошо. В столице, на месте моей постоянной службы очень не хватает комнаты для отдыха, где можно уединиться, там есть только общее помещение для приема пищи. Здесь в инфоцентре на крыше здания есть замечательная площадка с шезлонгами, навесами от солнца и фонтанчиками с питьевой водой, но это место тоже не предполагает уединения. А возможно, кому-то, как и мне, его не хватает.  
\- Я понял, - задумчиво проговорил контр-адмирал с таким видом, словно мысленно уже рисовал проект, - Небольшое помещение для одного человека, с удобным креслом… даже лучше – с массажным креслом! С комнатными растениями, возможностью включить расслабляющую музыку…  
\- И с видом на океан, - попросил Оберштайн.  
\- Непременно! Благодарю, завтра же озадачу проектировщиков. И… ещё один вопрос, который я задаю не всем: вы хотели бы служить здесь?  
\- Несомненно, служить в подобном месте – большая удача.  
\- Кажется, я снова неудачно сформулировал, - хозяин с легкой досадой мотнул головой, - Это не вопрос, это предложение. Если вы согласитесь, я добьюсь вашего перевода в течение нескольких недель.  
\- Но…  
Оберштайн почувствовал, что совершенно потерялся. Такие меняющие всю жизнь предложения просто нельзя было делать вот так – посреди ничего не значащего обмена любезностями! И захотелось взвыть зверем от глубинной безысходности, потому что перед ним был молодой человек, его ровесник, но он запросто мог одним словом изменить его судьбу, возможно из самых лучших побуждений. Но что будет завтра? Что, если позже этот же человек вдруг решит, что Оберштайн недостаточно хорош для его идеального мира? А потом будет рассказывать следующим гостям, как кого-то «к сожалению, пришлось перевести в другое подразделение».  
\- Скажите... – Оберштайн искал нужный ответ, словно на ощупь, и вместо ответа нашел вопрос, - Это Фернер предложил вам пригласить меня на службу?  
\- Фернер? – искренне удивился собеседник, - Я еще не видел его после возвращения. Да и зачем бы ему это? Разве что он хочет предложить себе замену?  
\- Почему замену? – в свою очередь удивился Оберштайн.  
\- Так… Похоже, мы друг друга не поняли. В ноябре Фернер переводится отсюда на Один. Он сразу поставил условие, что до конца года я найду ему место в столице, и я обещал.  
\- Он может ставить вам условия? – четко проговаривая каждое слово, спросил Оберштайн.  
У него в голове не укладывалась возможность таких взаимоотношений между командующим – владельцем планеты и младшим лейтенантом, находящимся «в самом низу пищевой цепочки».  
\- Он – да, - ответил хозяин, выделив первое слово, - Фернер спас жизнь моему брату, и за это я всегда буду ему обязан.  
У Оберштайна не возникло желания интересоваться подробностями. Почти наверняка, Фернер спас утопающего на водах, как вчера – самого Оберштайна, который по собственной неосторожности угодил в отливный рип. Что ещё могло произойти на этой идеальной планете? Куда важнее для него сейчас было другое: предложение, ответив согласием на которое, он смог бы остаться здесь, на настоящей «службе мечты».  
\- Возвращаясь к вашему приглашению, - сказал он, - У меня есть время подумать?  
\- Да, разумеется! Такие решения требует взвешенного подхода. Вашего окончательного ответа я жду завтра до полудня. Более долгие размышления, как правило, не идут на пользу и только морально изматывают. Но речь не идет о том, чтобы, дав согласие, вы сразу остались здесь. Я понимаю, что на Одине у вас могли остаться незавершенные дела и некоторые обязательства, поэтому в любом случае у вас будет возможность посетить столицу.  
На этом они распрощались, и хозяин ушел с галереи, отправившись к другим гостям. Через несколько минут Оберштайн увидел его внизу: он стоял на краю бассейна, о чем-то беседуя с комендантом. Пауль поймал себя на порыве немедленно спуститься вниз и сообщить, что принимает предложение. Но потом подумал, что столь скорое решение будет неуместным, ведь командующий ожидал от него «взвешенного подхода».  
А через несколько минут у бассейна появился Фернер в парадном мундире и с кудрявыми, не приглаженными фиксатором волосами. Оберштайн подивился: неужели одной его утренней реплики оказалось достаточно для такой смены стиля? Фернер подошел к начальству и сообщил что-то, после чего командующий с комендантом направились к столику, за которым сидел старший инспектор, они обменялись нескольким фразами и втроём ушли в дом. Фернер остался у бассейна; он огляделся, посмотрел наверх, и, увидев стоящего у балюстрады Оберштайна, помахал ему в знак приветствия.  
С уходом начальства атмосфера вечеринки у бассейна очень быстро начала меняться. Пару столиков перенесли на мраморный бортик к самой воде, вместо вина на них образовались бутылки с пивом и крепкими напитками. Потом смолкла «испанская» гитара, и кто-то громко выкрикнул:  
\- Фернер, спойте!  
\- Про лётчиков! – поддержал другой.  
\- Да, про лётчиков и козу! – с хохотом выкрикнул кто-то ещё.  
Фернеру уже вручали гитару под хоровое скандирование:  
\- Ко-за! Ко-за! Ко-за!  
Он, смеясь, взял инструмент и сел на предупредительно подтащенный кем-то табурет.  
\- Песня о бессмысленном самопожертвовании! – объявил он, перед тем как ударить по струнам.  
Играл он не так виртуозно, как предыдущий исполнитель, на аккордах, но в его музыке были и ритм, и настроение.  
Ровно в эту минуту на галерее появился явно чем-то взволнованный старший инспектор. Быстро подойдя к Оберштайну, он сказал:  
\- Только что поступило распоряжение принять гарнизон без замечаний, и как можно быстрее. Я понимаю, что на подготовку полного комплекта документации требуется не меньше пяти дней. Но, возможно, вы смогли бы успеть хотя бы за три дня? Я направлю вам в помощь всех наблюдателей, сейчас же предупрежу их!  
Он развернулся и быстро ушел, не дожидаясь ответа, и Оберштайн не стал его окликать. Он мог бы сказать, что все документы уже готовы, но сейчас был раздосадован, потому что из-за начальника пропустил начало песни. Так пусть теперь старший инспектор хоть несколько минут поволнуется.  
Пауль умел усваивать информацию одновременно из нескольких источников, но, как всегда в таких случаях, фоновые процессы оставляли в памяти только суть. И потому вместо слов песни он запомнил лишь краткий сюжет: в песне, стилизации под героический эпос северо-западной Азии времён поздней докосмический эры, пелось про лётчиков-атмосферников, у которых во время учебного полёта отказал двигатель и они, жертвуя собой, уводили самолёт от города, чтобы спасти гражданское население. Оберштайн не понял, почему над таким сюжетом непременно нужно было смеяться, и его несколько покоробило, что Фернер назвал это «бессмысленным самопожертвованием». Но на первом месте был другой вопрос: причём здесь коза?!  
А Фернер тем временем продолжал песню, отвечая и на этот, и на другие вопросы:

  
_Вот кончился город, деревня внизу.  
Старуха под деревом доит козу.  
Как жалко старушку, погибнет вдова,  
А с ней загорятся,  
А с ней загорятся,  
А с ней загорятся ещё дома два!_

_Внизу огороды, спасаться нельзя,  
Идём за деревню, решили друзья.  
Пускай же старушка козу попасёт,  
Мы сами погибнем,  
Мы сами погибнем,  
Мы сами погибнем, но бабку спасём!_

_Хоть славно мы жили в минувшие дни,  
Дотянем до леса, решили они.  
Прощайте друзья, не жалейте души'…  
Тут взрыв разразился,  
Тут взрыв разразился,  
Тут взрыв разразился, слова заглушив._

Песня изменила ритм, превращаясь в марш. Фернер уже бил по струнам, речитативом проговаривая каждую фразу, и добавляя рычания в каждую «р».

  
_А в этом лесу юниорский отряд,  
Тринадцать отличных весёлых ребят,  
Палатки раскинули дети в тени…  
Мгновенно погибли,  
Мгновенно погибли,  
Мгновенно погибли все разом они._

_Лежат они тихо средь белых берёз,  
Немало прольётся родительских слёз.  
Лежат между ними три лётчика в ряд…  
Старуха ж от страха,  
Старуха ж от страха,  
Старуха ж от страха зарылась меж гряд._

Завершающим аккордом Фернер четырежды коротко ударил по струнам и встал, кланяясь под хохот и аплодисменты. Гитару он тут же передал кому-то из благодарных слушателей.  
Оберштайн, стоя наверху, улыбался. Услышав полную версию песни, он убедился, что смех и шутки перед её исполнением вовсе не были пошлым глумом над подвигом. Это был здоровый цинизм, прививка от пафоса. Пауль вдохнул полной грудью, чувствуя, что ему хочется совершить какое-нибудь безумство, например, прыгнуть с галереи в бассейн, прямо в мундире. Разумеется, он не сделал бы ничего подобного, но в это самое время внизу четыре человека как раз прыгнули в бассейн, в мундирах. Фернер, определенно, умел заводить публику.  
Когда на галерею вернулся старший инспектор, у Оберштайна уже был готов ответ, и он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что на его решение повлияла эта песня «о бессмысленном самопожертвовании». Потому что здесь и сейчас он больше не хотел только жертвовать.  
\- Сорок восемь часов, - сказал он, - Я предоставлю полный комплект документации через два дня в это же время. Мне не нужна помощь наблюдателей, но есть два условия.  
\- Всё, что в моих силах! – тут же заверил начальник.  
Оберштайн подумал, что сейчас мог бы потребовать у него направить в штаб рапорт на присвоение очередного воинского звания, и, возможно, получить требуемое. Но он не стал бы заниматься откровенным вымогательством, вместо этого попросив о том, что выглядело необходимым для работы:  
\- На эти сорок восемь часов младший лейтенант Фернер поступает в моё распоряжение. Он знает всю специфику, и вдвоем мы справимся быстрее.  
\- Конечно! Я немедленно обращусь к коменданту, уверен, он не откажет, это ведь в их интересах, в первую очередь. А второе условие?  
\- В течение этих двух дней нас никто не беспокоит.  
\- Разумеется! Благодарю вас.  
Начальник развернулся и поспешил прочь, должно быть, отправился договариваться с комендантом.  
Оберштайн спустился вниз, к бассейну.  
Фернера он нашел за одним из столиков под пальмами. Тот сидел рядом с молодым человеком в гражданской одежде, вероятно, это и был его лучший друг, младший брат хозяина. Друзья о чем-то увлеченно разговаривали, и Оберштайн не стал приближаться, чтобы не мешать им, но Фернер заметил его и сам встал и пошел навстречу.  
\- Идемте к нам за столик! – пригласил он, и, заговорщически понизив голос, добавил, - У нас есть бутылка «Зимней».  
\- С удовольствием, - не стал отказываться Оберштайн, - Это надо отметить: только что поступило распоряжение принять гарнизон «без замечаний». Впрочем, вы, должно быть, уже об этом знаете?  
\- Да, я доставил сюда депешу.  
Они сели за столик, Фернер без церемонных предисловий представил Оберштайна и третьего участника друг другу, и первым делом они выпили за знакомство.  
\- Мне понравилась ваша песня, - сказал Оберштайн.  
\- Фамильная реликвия, - гордо улыбнулся Фернер, - Передается в нашей семье из поколения в поколение ещё со времён начала космической эры.  
Они выпили за семейные ценности.  
\- Так значит, завтра подписываем окончательные акты? – спросил Фернер.  
\- Нет, - Оберштайн помотал головой.  
\- А в чем задержка? У вас же готовы документы?  
\- Да, но я об этом не сказал. Хочу пару дней отдохнуть на своих условиях.  
Он запоздало спохватился, что, пожалуй, не стоило говорить это в присутствии родственника владельца планеты. Но оба собеседника тут же горячо поддержали его, и они выпили за это тоже. На этом пол-литровая бутылка закончилась.  
\- На троих всегда не хватает, - философски заметил Фернер, - Пойду за добавкой.  
\- Мне достаточно, - возразил Оберштайн, - Не знаю, какие у вас планы на вечер, но мне ещё возвращаться в гарнизон по канатной дороге.  
\- Можно подумать, вы пойдете по ней, как канатоходец, - сказал третий собеседник и хохотнул, довольный своей шуткой.  
\- Да, пожалуй, нам всем достаточно, - признал Фернер.  
Через несколько минут пришел старший инспектор, размахивая, как парламентерским флагом, листком бумаги.  
\- Не вставайте, - быстро сказал он собиравшемуся подняться со стула Оберштайну, - Вот приказ, всё как вы просили.  
Он положил бумагу на столик, Оберштайн взял документ и попытался читать, но приглушенного освещения было явно недостаточно. Тогда он привычно прищурил глаза, настраивая резкость. К тому времени, как смысл приказа дошел до его сознания, старший инспектор уже скрылся, но Оберштайн всё равно сказал вслух, обращаясь в пространство:  
\- Об этом я не просил!  
\- Что там? – живо заинтересовался Фернер.  
\- Полюбуйтесь, - ответил он, передавая бумагу.  
Фернер поднес бумагу поближе к лицу, потом подальше, потом положил на столик к свету свечи.  
\- Да пошло оно! – с досадой сказал он, - Как вы что-то различаете в такой темноте?  
\- Ещё скажите: «Мне бы такие глаза!».  
\- Нет, благодарю вас, я лучше фонариком.  
Он достал из кармана брелок с встроенным диодом, а Оберштайн подумал, что за всё время знакомства с Фернером разговор впервые коснулся темы его электронных глаз, причем с его же собственной подачи.  
\- На ближайшие сорок восемь часов вы – мой непосредственный начальник?! – изумленно спросил Фернер.  
\- Я не просил об этом, - повторил Оберштайн, оправдываясь, - Я только сказал, что мне потребуется ваше содействие в подготовке документации. Думал, что всё останется, как прежде.  
\- Приказ официальный, действует с момента подписания, - Фернер вернул бумагу Оберштайну и встал с места, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, - Жду ваших распоряжений!  
\- Не надо так, - почти взмолился Оберштайн.  
Он не хотел, чтобы непрошеный приказ разрушил всё хорошее, что начало складываться у него здесь. И только мгновение спустя разглядел выражение лица Фернера: тот улыбался сдержанной, едва заметной улыбкой, но в ней явно было предвкушение новой увлекательной игры.

***  
На следующее утро Оберштайн встретился с владельцем планеты и отклонил его предложение. Тот принял это как должное, не уговаривая и не требуя объяснений.  
Оберштайн отдавал себе отчет, что может пожалеть о своём решении. Но поутру вся здешняя идеальная конструкция увиделась совершенно в другом свете, и он уже не хотел на эту пасторальную лужайку, на которой заботливые пастухи разводят кротких овечек.  
Вчера Оберштайн так и не поделился с Фернером информацией об этом приглашении, и сообщил ему только сегодня, когда всё уже было решено.  
\- Почему вы отказались? – удивился Фернер.  
\- А почему вы переводитесь отсюда? – парировал Оберштайн.  
\- Он и об этом рассказал?! Замечательно, и этот человек утверждает, будто сплетничают только женщины! Что он ещё вам обо мне поведал?  
\- Что вы спасли жизнь его брата.  
\- Тоже мне – спас, - пренебрежительно отмахнулся Фернер, - Всё, что я сделал, это сообщил ему, что у его младшего брата в академии возникли серьезные проблемы.  
\- Иногда этого достаточно для спасения жизни, - сказал Оберштайн.  
Фернер пожал плечами и не стал развивать тему.  
Два затребованных Оберштайном дня они провели в новом кабинете за компьютером, подключенном ко всем внутренним и внешним коммуникациям. Приказ, о котором Оберштайн не просил, нисколько не испортил их отношений. «Подчиненный» с удовольствием чеканил «Так точно!» и «Рад стараться!», в остальном же всё осталось как прежде: Фернер оказывал ему содействие по всем вопросам.  
Оберштайн решил потратить эти дни с пользой для себя и попросил Фернера научить его конструировать прямые запросы к базам данных. Двух дней хватило только на самые основы, но Фернер также составил список необходимой литературы и подарил пару университетских методичек.  
\- Но свой административный пароль я вам не дам, - сразу предупредил он.  
\- И не надо, пароль я сам добуду. Вы не представляете, как халатно к этому относятся в нашем инфоцентре! Многие хранят все коды просто в блокнотах на столе.  
\- Хорошо хоть не на липучках над монитором, - проворчал Фернер, потом посмотрел на Оберштайна и недоверчиво спросил, - Что, есть и такие?! Правда?!!  
Оба посмеялись, потом Пауль спросил:  
\- Скажите, только честно: вы искали в базах информацию обо мне?  
\- Нет, - Фернер помотал головой, - Честно! Понимаю, что доказать этого я не смогу, но… Сначала мне было неинтересно: мало ли кого пришлют отдохнуть на курорте под видом обязательной инспекции? А когда я познакомился с вами поближе, то уже не хотел искать официальную информацию. Вместо этого я хотел получить только те сведения, которые можно узнать лично от вас. И мне уже известно такое, чего наверняка нет в базах данных.  
\- Например? – Оберштайн напрягся, подумав, что Фернер вспомнит тот рассвет на берегу океана.  
Но Фернер вспомнил не утро, а теплый солнечный вечер.  
\- Например, что раньше у вас в семье был лабрадор.


End file.
